Do You Trust Me?
by Merthurr
Summary: Story for 5x06 - The Dark Tower, this is how I thought Morgana could have gained Gwen's trust and who's side Gwen is really on...
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever story (more of a drabble) I've written so erm please be nice, reviews are welcome and wanted. Slight spoilers for 5x06 - The Dark Tower, this is how I thought Morgana could have gained Gwen's trust...so yeah...

* * *

'Gwen, I _am _the only one you can trust. Don't you see Gwen, Arthur has betrayed you. He always has and always will'

These words rang in Gwen's ears, _no it can't be true... can it?_ Gwen thought.

'I've always been there for you, please believe me' Morgana sweetly said. She held out her hand for Gwen to take it and get up. She shouldn't be kneeling on this cold stone floor covered in mandrake tar. 'It can be just us Gwen, us too can bring him down'. With that statement Gwen took her former lady's hand.

'Just us two' Gwen repeated. Morgana pulled her into a deep hug, she had her friend back, the one person she used to trust. And with Guinevere on her side, she would have the throne of Camelot. The one thing she craved the most apart from company of someone loyal. Morgana wouldn't admit it but she missed Gwen more then she could ever say.

'Do you trust me?' Morgana asked.

'Yes, yes I do. I don't know why I ever stopped, you were always the one who saw me for me and protected me. Forgive me my Lady?'

'Guinevere, please never ask for my forgiveness. You will always have it. Now let's get you away from these poisonous mandrake roots, and get some food in you. I have chicken' Morgana said with a playful squeeze to Gwen's waist.

'Mmm and a sleep I think' Gwen yawned.

Leading her Gwen away, Morgana knew her plan was going to work. Arthur's downfall was in the making and her friendship with Guinevere was back on track. She couldn't help smile to herself, Morgana was back with a bang...

* * *

So what do you guys think, should I stick to just reading stories? Please leave a comment.

{Jade}


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So, people seemed to like my drabble, much to my surprise, so i decied to write another chapter and make it into a story. This was beta'd by my friend Anna who is awesome. So yeah on with it...

* * *

Morgana lead her once ladies maid though the winding corridors until they reached a giant oak door. Morgana indicated for Gwen to open it, and she did so tentatively. Inside was a spectacular sight; a long banquet table with an array of fresh food on it, contrasting with the mass of cobwebs littered around it.

Taking Gwen's hand, Morgana led her to the head of the table and helped her into the seat. She then took a place to the left of Gwen.

'Help yourself to _anything _you want,' the raven haired beauty said.

'This is all for me?' Gwen asked with a wide-eyed expression.

'This is for our friendship.'

Morgana raised her glass to indicate a toast, Gwen did the same.

'To us.' Morgana smiled.

'To us.'

They ate their food, laughing about the 'good days' talking of how much they missed each other and whispering of how they were going to take down Arthur.

'He is a cancer on Camelot' Morgana spat, 'Arthur deserves no crown, it is rightfully mine. My dear lady, have you heard what I have gone though at the hands of my brother, your husband?'

Guinevere shook her head.

'I..'

Gwen took her lady's hand; this gave Morgana the courage to continue. 'I was captured and shackled to a pit in the ground. There was no light, no fresh air, no water or food. Every day, I would be brought up to my captor and tortured. Tortured for having magic - _the magic I was born with_ - tortured for being the sister of a worthless King and tortured for Uthur's sin's. I curled up and wished for death, as I knew that would be easier. But now, I have my Guinevere back. I went thought all that for something at least.'

She wasn't ready to tell Gwen about Aithusa being her only companion in the darkest of time, but she knew that was to come. Gwen would accept her Dragon as she accepted her. Looking up into the now queen's eye's, Morgana noticed tears spilling from them.

'Please do not cry, my Guinevere; it was worth something in the end.'

'I'm just so very sorry for what you have been though. I wish I could have changed your fate, but I could not do so. Arthur, though he came to me for advice, would never listen when I told him that not all magic is bad. You are the proof of that.'

Morgana blinked back a tear herself. This girl, whom she was once very close with and then despised with every fibre of her being, felt guilty for the treatment which was forced upon her.

'Come, let us not talk about what we cannot change. You need a hot bath and a bed to sleep in. I have just those things.'

The Raven stood and held her hand out to her Sparrow and with one graceful movement, Gwen was on her feet, leaning on Morgana as the latter took her to have a wash and a good night's sleep.

Gwen had a feeling that she could get used to this and unbeknown to her, Morgana had the same feeling.

* * *

A/N What do you think?

{Jade}


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So third chapter, I so enjoy writing this which is werid because I'm not much of a writer. Without further ado...

* * *

The next morning was easier for both Morgana and Gwen. Any uneasy tension was gone, and never coming back.

Gwen headed down the winding staircase from her bedroom to the great hall. The hall was much grander than the hall in Camelot. It was covered wall to wall in great furnishings and had the most amazing long table Gwen had ever seen.

She was wearing a dress borrowed from Morgana, even in the dark despairs of the tower, her lady always managed to look good in black, laced gowns that showed a fair amount of cleavage.

'Good morning my Lady,' a voice called from the distance.

Gwen turned a corner to find the Raven sitting again in the seat to the left of the head. As ever Morgana was looking amazing but had changed from her usual black to a deep ruby that made her snow white complexion stand out. Gwen could not stop staring. She looked magnificent, much like Gwen remembered.

'I trust you slept well?'

'Good morning, I did, thank you. And please, call me Gwen. If anything _you're, my _Lady.'

Morgana chucked slightly, this was much like the Guinevere that was her serving maid many moon's ago. 'Please sit.'

Gwen, once again took the seat at the head of the table, next to Morgana. A feast as bountiful as the previous nights' appeared right before her eyes. Morgana smiled at the surprise in Gwen's eye's. She adored this girl.

'I was thinking, we better sort out our plan for the revenge on Arthur for what he has put you and I and this land into. You said that you trust me, is that still so?'

'Morgana, you need not ever ask, I will always trust you no matter what you ask of me.'

This was all Morgana needed to hear, Guinevere would be hers'. No, not to use the way her dreaded husband and so called King did but in a way which required a greater bond, a bond between these two friends.

'I need you to understand this plan which I have requires a sacrifice. You have to go back into Arthur's clutches. You will be okay with this?'

'That means leaving you?!'

Morgana nodded.

'I don't want to, I never want to leave you Morgana but I see no choice. Arthur needs to be defeated, so whatever plan you have I will go along with willingly.'

Morgana gripped Gwen's hand.

'It pleases my heart to hear so. As the High Priestess of the Old Religion, I have magic far greater than any mere sorcerer. Once the knights of Camelot and Merlin - no doubt he will follow his master to 'rescue' his Queen - breakthrough the impenetrable forest, they will come across the tower and attempt to enter it. I will allow them to do so, you will be in the room at the uppermost part of the tower. They will have to navigate though the trap's I've set up to thwart them. Arthur, being to most chivalrous, will head to the room first where he will be met by an enchanted sword. This sword will not stop until the opponent is mortally wounded. If he does not die straight away, the magic will work as a poison in his blood. Once Arthur has been injured, his Knights will take him back to his kingdom, where you must play the dutiful wife. Guinevere, my friend, I once again ask that you are willing to go along with this plan?'

Morgana looked deep into Gwen's soul to find any trace of doubt, she wouldn't blame nor hold it against her if she had, but there wasn't. Only pure trust. Guinevere's hand clenched Morgana's.

'I would die for you my Lady, if it meant rid of the tumor on this land. And if it allows the rightful ruler of Camelot to come to power.'

Both women knew what was in each other's hearts, they were there for each other. No matter what.

'Eat up Gwen, I expect them to be here before the sun reaches the highest point in the sky.'

* * *

Review and tell me what you think please?

{Jade x}


End file.
